fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RUNEPATRIARCH/Papa's Burgeria To Go! (My version)
I know that Burgeria To Go will never be remastered But here's my idea for remastered version of Burgeria To Go (I chose To Go version because it has more things than Burgeria and Burgeria HD): Papa’s Burgeria To Go (My Version): Ingredients Buns *Regular Bun (Start) *Whole Grain Bun (Start) *Graham Bun (Unlocked during Halloween) *Poppyseed Roll (Unlocked during New Year) *Hoagie Bun (Unlocked during Summer Luau) *Pretzel Bun (Unlocked during Portallini Feast) Meats *Beef (Start) *Pork (Start) *Chicken (Unlocked during Thanksgiving) *Fish (Unlocked during Easter) *Tofu (Unlocked during Cinco de Mayo) Toppings *American Cheese (Start) *Pickle (Start) *Tomato (Start) *Lettuce (Start) *Onion Ring (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 2) *Swiss Cheese (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 3) *Banana Peppers (Unlocked with Janana at Rank 4) *Bacon (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 5) *Fried Egg (Unlocked with Emmlette at Rank 9) *Onions (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 14) *Mushrooms (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 15) *Pepperjack Cheese (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 19) *Jalapeños (Unlocked with Cameo at Rank 24) *Smoked Cheddar (Unlocked with Nye Rank 29) *Cherry Tomatoes (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 34) *Sliced Ham (Unlocked with Amy at Rank 35) *Spinach (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 39) *Black Olives (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 40) *Fajita Peppers (Unlocked with Mandy at Rank 44) *Chili Peppers (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 50) *Salmon/Garlic (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 54) *Anchovies (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 55) *Radish Sprouts (Unlocked with Radlynn at Rank 59) *Arugula (Unlocked with Fernanda at Rank 64) Sauces *Mustard (Start) *Ketchup (Start) *BBQ Sauce (Start) *Mayo (Day 2) *Honey Mustard (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 10) *Awesome Sauce (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 20) *Buffalo Sauce/Hot Sauce (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 30) *Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with Perri at Rank 45) *Southwest Sauce (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 49) *Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) Holiday Ingredients Maple Mornings *Cinnamon Bun (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 6) *Mini Sausages (Unlocked on second day of Maple Mornings) *Sunrise Sauce (Unlocked with Brody at Rank 7) *Hash Brown Patties (Unlocked on fourth day of Maple Mornings) *Maple Sauce (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 8) Halloween *Grim Reaper Bun (Black) (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 11) *Spooky Slaw (Unlocked on second day of Halloween) *Jack-o-mole (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 12) *Octopus (Unlocked on fourth day of Halloween) *Purple Pesto Sauce/La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 13) Thanksgiving *Pumpernikiel Bun (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 16) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked on second day of Thanksgiving) *Gravy (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 17) *Sweet Potatoes Slices (Unlocked on fourth day of Thanksgiving) *Peppered Pumpkin Sauce (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 18) Christmas *Fruitcake Bun (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 21) *Roasted Goose (Unlocked on second day of Christmas) *Cranberry Sauce (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 22) *Roasted Asparagus (Unlocked on fourth day of Christmas) *Eggnog Aioli (Unlocked with Chester at Rank 23) New Year *Cheddar Swirl Bun (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 26) *Habaneros (Unlocked on second day of New Year) *Poutine Sauce (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 27) *Eggplant (Unlocked on fourth day of New Year) *Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 28) Valentine’s Day *Beetroot Bun (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 31) *Sun-dried Tomatoes (Unlocked on second day of Valentine's Day) *Heartbeet Arabbiata Sauce (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 32) *Soppressata (Unlocked on fourth day of Valentine's Day) *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked with with Cherissa at Rank 33) St. Paddy’s Day *Brambrack Bun (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 36) *Broccoli (Unlocked on second day of St. Paddy's Day) *Creamy Green Tomato Sauce or Zesty Pesto Sauce (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 37) *Green Peppers (Unlocked on fourth day of St. Paddy's Day) *Irish Parsley Sauce (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 38) Easter *Paska Bun (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 41) *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked on second day of Easter) *Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 42) *Carrots (Unlocked on fourth day of Easter) *Blackberry Remoulade Sauce (Unlocked with Wylan B at Rank 43) Cinco de Mayo *Tostada or Tortilla or Bolillo Bun (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 46) *Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked on second day of Cinco de Mayo) *Guacamole (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 47) *Avocadoes (Unlocked on fourth day of Cinco de Mayo) *Rojo Diablo Sauce (Unlocked with Rhonda at Rank 48) Summer Luau *Hawaiian Bun (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 51) *Tuna (Unlocked on second day of Summer Luau) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 52) *Canned Ham (Unlocked on fourth day of Summer Luau) *Kilauea Sauce (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 53) Starlight BBQ *Cornbread Bun (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 56) *Coleslaw/Beef Brisket (Unlocked on second day of Starlight BBQ) *Mambo Sauce/Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 57) *Fried Onion Strings/Pulled Pork (Unlocked on fourth day of Starlight BBQ) *Smoky Bacon Sauce (Unlocked with Skip at Rank 58) Portallini Feast *Pepperoni Bun (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 61) *Meatballs (Unlocked on second day of Portallini Feast) *Tzatzki Sauce (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 62) *Romaine Lettuce (Unlocked on fourth day of Portallini Feast) *Marinara Sauce (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 63) Tell me what do you think of that idea. Category:Blog posts